With the development of the mobile internet and upgrades of hardware and software of terminals, media data transmission (such as multimedia data transmission) has become an indispensable part, at present, once a media data stream forms, the data stream is transmitted, stopped, etc. under the interaction control of a server and a terminal and will not changes under normal circumstances, in this way, the huge potential for bearing information, which should be owned by data stream, is not brought into full play, especially, how to intersperse suitable contents in the multimedia data flow in the process of multimedia data flow transmission, for example, when a rebroadcast of a live broadcast is performed, if a source signal is in a commercial break, a local rebroadcast side wishes to change the advertisement to its own advertisement, this requires a substitute video within an interval, which does not has larger influence on the user experience.
At present, the media parameters of optional data (that is, substitute data) and original data (that is, original media data stream) are usually different, the existing solution is using a method of re-negotiating parameters, in this way, there is a problem of parameter shifting which will lead to the reduction in communication efficiency.
Aiming at the above-mentioned problems in the relevant art, no effective solution has been presented at present.